


My Guardian Dear

by bisexualkiseryouta



Series: AkaKuro Brothers [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, akashi is a good big bro, brother akakuro, guardian angel shizzle, they're just nerds okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualkiseryouta/pseuds/bisexualkiseryouta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re so lucky, Akashi-san. Your big brother is like your guardian angel, always looking after you.” Tetsuya pauses in wrapping his scarf around his neck when the maid makes that comment. “…I suppose you’re right, Momoi-san.”</p>
<p>Tetsuya thinks of his brother’s reason for pushing him out of the way of the car. <i>Big brothers protect little brothers.</i> “Sei-chan being my guardian angel would be very appropriate.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Guardian Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Brothers AkaKuro gives me life guys  
> Comments/kudos/criticism are always welcome!

_“Angel of God, my guardian dear, to whom God’s love commits me here, ever this day, be at my side, to light and guard, to rule and guide.”_

*          *          *

“Sei-chan, would you like to meet your little brother?”

The boy, who was half-hiding behind his father’s legs, tenses when he hears his mother’s voice. This whole ‘little brother’ business had thus far been a huge disappointment to him; apparently, a little brother meant less attention, less praise, and less playtime. He’d been handed off to the nanny more times in the past month than in his three years of life. “Come here, sweetie.” His mother reaches out a hand to him, cradling a little _thing_ in a blue blanket in her other arm. Seijuurou creeps out from behind his father with as much enthusiasm as a man walking to the gallows. _Maybe if I ignore it, it’ll go away._

“Up, up! Careful!” She pats the spot beside her on the bed as her son clambers up beside her. His nose wrinkles at the sharp scent of blood. _I hope mommy isn’t hurt._ Seijuurou decides that he’s going to throw the stupid thing out the window if it hurt his mommy. “Sei-chan, this-” His mother shifts so the bundle in her arm is closer to him. “Is your new baby brother, Tetsuya. Take care of him, okay?”

Seijuurou refuses to look at the thing she’s trying to show him for a moment: a little act of rebellion to show his displeasure at its existence. Of course, he dutifully glances at its little face when his mother nudges him gently.

_He’s not the ugliest thing in the world…_ There’s a pair of blue eyes blinking up blankly at him. Little tufts of light blue hair decorate the top of his little head. His nose is cute and small and like a little button; his mouth is so tiny and it looks like he’s frowning a little bit. His lips are really pink. He’s a pale little fellow. He looks almost as white as a ghost. _He’s kind of cute, actually._

“You can touch him, Sei-chan.” Seijuurou glances up guiltily at his mother, finger pausing in its descent to the baby’s cheek. It’s so chubby he just has to touch it. Her happy laughter is enough to encourage him, and his fingertip lands on the baby’s cheek. _His skin is really soft._ Seijuurou’s finger trails down the baby’s face to his little chin and then down his little neck to his little chest. He takes great care when he reaches the baby’s balled-up fist, gently uncurling his fingers. As soon as Seijuurou presses his fingertip to the baby’s palm, Tetsuya grabs his finger tightly. The red-haired boy’s eyes widen in surprise. “Don’t worry, Sei-chan. Babies like to grab hands.”

At this point, his mother lets out a loud yawn. “Come, Seijuurou, let’s allow your mother to get some rest. She’s had a long day.” His father pipes up in his firm voice from his position by the door. “Yes, father.” Seijuurou gives his mother a quick kiss on the cheek and, after a moment of though, drops a quick kiss onto his new little brother’s tiny nose. His skin is cool, not very warm, not very cold. His father kisses his mother goodbye and the two of them leave the hospital room.

“I expect you to take very good care of your brother, Seijuurou.” The boy bobs his head in agreement. _I wonder if Tetsuya will like my toys._ Seijuurou spends the car ride home wondering over what his little brother will like.

*          *          *

“Sei.” The four-year-old looks up to find his brother wobbling over to him on shaky toddler legs. He turns around and reaches his arms out, smiling encouragingly. “Come here, Tetsuya. I’ve got you.” Tetsuya leans heavily to the left but manages to right himself before he can fall over; Seijuurou shuffles forward on his knees so there’s less distance between them.

“Come on, Tetsuya! Almost there!” The little boy’s face is scrunched up in concentration as he takes another step. Tetsuya started walking about two weeks earlier and Seijuurou and their mother and the servants were encouraging the younger boy to walk as much as possible. Their father wasn’t around enough to really participate in Tetsuya’s practice walking.

“Good job, Tetsuya.” The almost-two-year-old falls into his arms, giggling when Seijuurou settles him in his lap. “Good Sei.” A chubby hand gently presses into Seijuurou’s cheek and the redhead turns his face to press a kiss into the palm of his hand. Tetsuya giggles louder. He’s a very happy baby. Well, he’s very happy around Seijuurou and their mother. Tetsuya seems more reserved around their father. Probably because he’s gone so much for work.

“Do you want to play with me, Tetsuya?”

The little boy nods happily.

“Okay, so you’ll be the red soldier, and I’ll be the green one…”

*          *          *

“Careful!”

Seijuurou pulls Tetsuya back quickly, narrowly getting him out of the path of a Frisbee. The seven-year-old lets out a sigh of relief; Tetsuya seems to be a magnet for danger. He’s always almost being run over or hit. Seijuurou supposes it’s because of his younger brother’s low presence. He still has trouble understanding that other people overlook his adorable, sweet little brother. _Well, at least I get to keep him to myself because of it._ “You should really be more careful, love.” Seijuurou chides in his annoyed-but-really-just-concerned voice. “Sorry, Sei-chan. I’ll be more careful.” Tetsuya replies, not looking remorseful at all.

The park is a nice break from being cooped up in the house all the time. Since they’re on break from school, the Akashi brothers have been stuck playing together inside while their mother rests in bed because of her cold. Finally, they were allowed to tag along with a maid to get groceries, and she let them play at the park for a bit since there’s no real rush.

“Sei-chan.” Seijuurou looks down at his little brother, who now has a serious expression on his face. His eyebrows are furrowed and his bottom lip is pushed out slightly in a half-pout. “Yes, Tetsuya?”

“Is mama going to be okay?”

Seijuurou stops walking. He didn’t expect that; he’d been hoping that Tetsuya wouldn’t notice. An idiotic hope, obviously, because Tetsuya notices _everything_ about everyone besides himself.

“I think so. Mother is very strong. I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

_“A year left, at most. Try to keep your mother happy until the end. Don’t tell your brother.”_

Tetsuya smiles slightly up at him. “If Sei-chan says so, then I know it’s true.”

Seijuurou smiles back, even though his chest is tightening unpleasantly. “Of course it is. I’m absolute.”

“Boys! We’ve got to go back to the house now!” The maid’s voice interrupts them and the two boys turn back, rushing across the icy paths so they can return to the stuffy, tense house where their mother is lying in her bed, dying.

*          *          *

Their mother dies on a warm spring day. Seijuurou is eight and Tetsuya is just barely five. Nobody is shocked. Some men come to collect her body. Seijuurou places a hand over his brother’s eyes as they carry her out, even though his little brother doesn’t really _get it_. The nanny told him that’s natural, that children don’t understand the concept of death. It’s common for them to think a dead person is just sleeping.

“Where’s mama going? I wanna see mama.”

Seijuurou looks down at his confused little brother. He casually rubs his eyes to get rid of the tears welling up in his eyes.

_“Big brothers protect their little brothers. From everything, no matter what.”_

“Mother’s just going on a trip, Tetsuya. She won’t be back for a while though, so let’s make sure to keep everything nice for when she comes back, okay?”

“Okay, Sei-chan.”

*          *          *

_“Don’t do unnecessary things._

_“You must be the best in everything you do._

_“No excuses; an Akashi can’t be inferior to anyone.”_

Seijuurou rubs his eyes; he’s exhausted. It’s past 10pm and he’s still up, studying for his Japanese history exam. Of course, the exam is still two weeks away, but if he gets anything less than a perfect score, there’s sure to be repercussions. It’s his second year in middle school and his father has begun instilling a sense of pride in the Akashi name in him earnestly. It’s always “Akashi this” or “Akashi that”. Everything has become so, so exhausting.

Still, he keeps at it. He wants his father’s approval, but- well. More than anything, he wants to keep Tetsuya from being treated this way. So far, his younger brother has been left out of the rigorous expectations, and Seijuurou wants it to stay that way. Tetsuya just doesn’t deserve that kind of stress. _Tetsuya…_

His little brother has started spending time with a boy in his elementary school. Ogiwara Shigehiro is the kid’s name, and he’s obsessed with basketball. Tetsuya’s taken an interest in the sport because of his new friend. Honestly, Seijuurou’s grateful that his brother’s found a friend- something that’s always been difficult because of his deadpan sense of humor and lack of presence-, but he’s also a bit jealous. Tetsuya spends all of his time talking about this Shigehiro character and it’s getting on Seijuurou’s nerves. Why can’t they just talk about horses and shogi and everything else they used to? Why does everything have to keep changing?

With a frustrated sigh, Seijuurou slams his textbook shut. There’s no point in trying to study anymore since his mind’s begun wandering so much.

“Sei-chan?”

Seijuurou looks over his shoulder to find his little brother standing there, a blanket wrapped around him, eyes wide and hair a complete disaster. “What’s wrong, Tetsuya?”

“I had a nightmare. May I sleep with Sei-chan tonight?”

“…Of course, Tetsuya. I was about to go to sleep anyways.”

“Thank you.”

The two pad over to Seijuurou’s immense bed, which they could sleep on either side of and never come into contact with each other, but they choose to cuddle close to each other. Since their mother’s death, Tetsuya has become a frequent visitor in Seijuurou’s room. Whenever he’s scared or lonely or bored, he’ll cross the hallway to his brother’s room and curl up beside him like a pleased cat. “Good night, Tetsuya.”

“Good night, Sei-chan.”

Then Tetsuya presses his freezing feet to Seijuurou’s bare shins and burrows his face in to Seijuurou’s neck before promptly falling asleep.

_“Big brothers protect little brothers. From everything, no matter what.”_

*          *          *

In Seijuurou’s third year of middle school, he breaks.

Something in him snaps when a boy in his class challenges his authority and he is no longer himself. This other him is an embodiment of all the things his father wants him to be: smart, pretentious, and absolute.

Seijuurou watches in horror as the other him- whom he calls _Akashi_ because he lives up to the horrible name, truly- distances himself from Tetsuya. It’s a slow, painful process. A door closed in his brother’s face here, a snobbish comment there. Tetsuya’s eyes stare desperately at him as he asks who he is. _“What do you mean,_ little brother _? I’m Akashi Seijuurou, of course.”_

Tetsuya’s devastated expression as Akashi closes the door between them breaks Seijuurou’s heart. _You’re a monster._

“If I’m a monster, then so are you, Seijuurou.” This other him chuckles. “We _are_ the same person, you know?”

*          *          *

“Sei-chan?”

Akashi looks up from his phone to find his little brother standing beside him at the crosswalk. He’s in his second year at university and he’s been doing exceptionally well in his business courses. Father has even been giving him responsibilities within the company to prepare him to eventually take it over. “Ah, little brother. Long time no see.”

The blue-haired boy deflates and the hope in his eyes is extinguished. “So it’s still the other you.”

“There is no other me, Tetsuya. This is who I am. Who I’ve always been.” _Liar._ Akashi ignores Seijuurou’s annoying comment. The other half of himself can be quite a pain at times. “That’s not true.”

The crossing sign signals that they can cross. “Well, shall we?” Akashi gestures for his younger brother to cross before him.

He doesn’t notice the car speeding through the stop light until a second later.

Tetsuya doesn’t notice it at all.

Akashi doesn’t even make a conscious decision to do so before he’s shoving his brother as forcefully as he can out of the way. Tetsuya narrowly misses being hit by the car.

Akashi does not.

*          *          *

Its two weeks later when Seijuurou wakes up to find that he’s the one in control. He catches a glimpse of his reflection in a metal tray to find that the gold in his left eye has faded significantly. A nurse informs him that his brother will be back soon.

Apparently, Tetsuya’s been visiting him every day and reading him books.

Seijuurou has a few cracked ribs and a broken arm and cuts and bruises _everywhere_ and a slight concussion, but the doctors say he’ll make a full recovery.

When Tetsuya asks him why he did something so stupid, why he’d risk _dying_ when Tetsuya was the one who should’ve have gotten hurt, Seijuurou says simply, “Big brothers protect little brothers. From everything, no matter what.”

*          *          *

“You’re so lucky, Akashi-san. Your big brother is like your guardian angel, always looking after you.” Tetsuya pauses in wrapping his scarf around his neck when the maid makes that comment. “…I suppose you’re right, Momoi-san.”

Tetsuya thinks of his brother’s reason for pushing him out of the way of the car. _Big brothers protect little brothers._ “Sei-chan being my guardian angel would be very appropriate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, some quick notes in case you're wondering:
> 
> -Seijuurou came back into control after the accident because the 'other him' basically decided that Tetsuya needed Seijuurou after all. The other him decided to finally prioritize the needs of his little brother over the wishes of his father after realizing how much his brother really mattered to him- that he would _literally_ die for him.
> 
> -Tetsuya eventually comes to love both sides of his brother. It takes a while, but he learns to care for the slightly homocidal, control freak side of his brother.
> 
> Hmmm, I think that's it! If you want me to write more brothers Akakuro, or a specific thing with them, ask me!  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
